Shadow 2: Revenge of Doom
by Scion-the-Hedgehog
Summary: The entire Black Arms homeworld has come to Earth to seek their revenge against Shadow, and Thsi time, they aren't holding back any dirty tricks.
1. A Dark Legacy

_**Shadow 2**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Dark Legacy**_

Westopolis was once again in peace, erecting a statue in honor of their savior, Sonic the Hedgehog, who had just built a home in the plains outside their fair city. Although Sonic himself had been too busy to attend, likely having something to do with Amy Rose, one of his allies could attend. But this ally wasn't there to enjoy the moment. He was there to mock it.

"HA! You really think Sonic is all that don't you? Not honoring this cities original hero? Not honoring the Ultimate Lifeform? Well honor this!" Shadow quickly flipped off the construction crew lifting the statue and began to walk off in a huff. " Why cant they honor me, huh? I'm just as good as Sonic if not better! If I had ahold of the Super Emeralds I could beat him down without trying.." As Shadow marched off, he was blind to an approaching storm, its blood red clouds quickly gathering over the city. Just as the eye of the storm formed, Shadow noticed the reddened tint to everything surrounding him. He quickly looked to the skies just in time to see very familiar alien creatures falling from the eye. Their dark grey, scaly skin and blood red markings instantly struck fear into the citizens of Westopolis, and hatred into Shadows heart. The Black Arms have returned.

"Damnit! I thought I destroyed them all!"

"You didn't" Shadow heard a deep threatening voice behind him, one that would forever rest in his mind as the voice of a ruthless killer of men, women, children, and lovers. He turned around to stare into a set of three eyes he could have sworn he knew all too well. But it was not Black Doom. This one was the size of an average Black Soldier, but with Dooms eyes, his horns, and long elastic arms with three pronged tentacles on the end.

"And who might you be?" Shadow took his battle stance, prepared to fight to the death, ignoring the soldiers, clearly recognizing this one warrior as their new leader. The three eyed menace turned to him, his blood red cloak moving as a wisp of smoke.

"I am the son of Doom, Black Death. And you must be Shadow. Killer of my father and my brethren. I must say, I'm impressed that you were capable of killing my father. But you had only begun to see his power. My father was a god, and we are here to resurrect him!" Shadow immediately reached for his wrist to detach a ring, but Deaths reflexes were faster. He quickly opened the mouth concealed by his tentacle, and expelled an odd black ink. The ink splashed onto Shadows wrists and ankles, coating the rings an a thick black film, which quickly turned solid. Shadow tried to remove the blackened ring, but it was no use.

"What have you done?!" Shadow angrily inquired Death to answer him swiftly, and he did so.

"I simply sealed your rings. Without them, your greatest power is of no use. And without that power, you have no chance of defeating me!" Death began to laugh maniacally, then slowed it into a chuckle before leaving Shadow with his last remarks, as a large battalion of Black Arms soldiers surrounded them. "Before long my father will be revived. And you will be the first to experience his wrath. My father WILL have his revenge!" Death quickly disappeared in a flash or bright red light, leaving Shadow to face his worst nightmare with only a fraction of his power.

*1* (look up Shadow the Hedgehog: I Am)

_**SHADOW 2:**_

_**REVENGE OF DOOM**_

"_**And the seas shall turn to blood …"**_


	2. Corruption

_**Shadow 2: Revenge of Doom**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Corruption**_

Shadow the Hedgehog stood in the middle of a wide circle of Black Arms soldiers and brutes. They slowly began to close in on him, and Shadows anger quickly grew. His fur began to glow red, eyes turning blank white, as his aura began to shimmer and take the solid shape of a shell around him. "Chaos…….." The soldiers were only a few feet from him, and they then heard their last words. "BLAST!" A dome of raw power opened up around Shadow in an instant, imploding every soldier immediately around him, then slowly expanding and sucking in every soldier beyond it, is if it had its own gravity. Within a few moments, the dome contracted and only Shadow emerged. He slowly turned around to find another troop of Black Soldiers marching toward him, and prepared for his next attack, his hands coated in a dense shell of chaos energy, his skates lifting him gracefully. "You pathetic aliens… you have no idea who you're dealing with."

Shadow lunged toward them at breakneck speed, his arms crossed in front of him. "Chaos Strafe!" He quickly sidestepped around one of the soldiers and backhanded it, making a small explosion of chaos energy on impact, and killing it in that moment. He then back flipped over another and kicked it in the back of its head, and thrust both hands into another solider, blasting a hole through its chest. The violet blood soaked the ground, yet every drop that touched Shadows hands burned away, just before the chaos energy faded. "Too easy…" Just as he stood straight, his GUN watch indicated that one of his allies was nearby. "Omega. Well, good to see somebody showed u-" When Shadow turned around, he came upon a ghastly sight. Omega didn't look like himself. His body seemed to be entirely wrapped in Black Arms tentacles, his claws now grown into massive talons, and his jaw jutting forth in the shape of a gators, with seemingly a hundred jagged teeth lining its gums. Omega had been corrupted by a new biological weapon, the Corruption Cell.

"Omega…. You weak fool… looks like I'll have to get you outta this." Shadow knew that a biological weapon of this strength wouldn't be easy to stop. He'd have to knock Omega out and find the source of the cells power to stop him. Shadow leapt over Omegas back and checked for a weak-point, but none could be seen. Omega quickly turned around and stretched out his massive arm, trapping Shadow in his grasp as he slowly grew into his full sized form. The three story tall behemoth began to squeeze, preparing to fire a Chaos Cannon point blank. As it charged, Shadow could see the weak point through his open mouth, at the back of his throat. If he hit that, the corruption cells would all die, returning Omega to his former self. "Hmph….. Chaos… Control!"

Shadow warped out of Omegas hands and appeared just over his head, kicking him in the forehead. As Omega fell back, the energy for his cannon dispersed. Shadow quickly charged chaos energy into his right hand, raising it over his head in the form of a red bolt of energy. "Chaos Lance!" Shadow thrust it down and into Omegas gullet, piercing the surface of the Corruption Cell, then burning away before it breathed into Omegas natural body. Omega landed in a crash on his back as the corruption cells began to burn away, leaving behind the same old Omega that Shadow had come to know. He stood over his allies unconscious body and smirked, wondering if the corrupted form was stronger or weaker than the real thing. Either way, Shadow had beaten Omega, and now it was time he moved on, in search of Black Death. If his plans come to succeed, the fate of the world will be sealed by the hands of Doom, and Shadow knew that he was the only one capable of fighting this nightmare.


	3. Mutation

_**Shadow 2: Revenge of Doom**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Mutation**_

Shadow the Hedgehog appeared in a blue flash outside the Black Jungle. This place had been burned to the ground personally only two years ago, but now thanks to the Black Arms, it thrived once again. Every plant in sight was mutated into a fluorescently colored sin against nature. The fireplants had been regrown, as well as many specimen he didn't recognize. This would be one of his greatest challenges yet if he were to make it though this living forest. "Whoever's in there…. I'm coming for you. And you're all gonna die." Shadow leapt down from his cliff and began to skate down the steep cliffside, the engines in his shoes running on full capacity.

As he breached the outer limits of the jungle, he was immediately ambushed by a troop of Black Hawks. Shadow simply smirked and used Chaos Control a moment before they made impact. As the Hawks crashed into each other and landed in a heap, Shadow appeared above them and came crashing down at jet speed, crushing them all. He ignored the splotches of violet blood covering him, and continued into the thick forest, which as he ventured on, became a dark and ghastly place. The traditional Black Arms vines and tentacles hung down from the plants he could only guess were their planets trees, as well as squirming on the ground around him. Yet a definite path was lain out in front of him, as if they were waiting for him to arrive.

Shadow soon came into a small clearing, which at the far end held a throne. In this dark and demonic throne sat another being that could only be recognized as a relative of Doom. His three red eyes pierced into Shadows very soul, jut as Dooms had. His blood red cloak hung down to his waist, but beneath his waist was not legs, but a mass of tentacles. His skinny, boney arms and hands were crossed over his chest, as if he fancied himself a priest. For all Shadow knew, he could have been. This new family member waved one arm and ordered his disciples to approach. Mutated Black Arms soldiers, looking almost as if they were half plant, soon surrounded Shadow, every one of them prepared to attack. These unarmed soldiers seemed weakened, but Shadow soon found otherwise, soon after he heard an old and worn, yet pure evil voice speak out to them. "Kill him."

The many soldiers surrounding him quickly leapt over Shadows head and dove down upon him, dog piling on top of him an a massive heap. But before any of them knew what had happened, Shadow was standing next to the pile, completely unharmed. The pile broke apart and slowly surrounded him again, and Shadow only had two words for them before they died. "Chaos Control" He disappeared in a blue flash and quickly reappeared above ones head, his hand covered in chaos energy, and cross-chopped its head off. He then warped over to the ground and sweep kicked four of them, breaking off their legs and leaving them immobile, then fired an array of Chaos Spears at the rest, blasting their chests open and landing them all on their backs. "Is that all you've got?"

Apparently it wasn't. Shadow felt something grab his ankle, then turned around to see that the one that had its legs broken off was still alive, and reattaching its legs. These mutated soldiers could regenerate, and quite quickly. Before he could react, the soldier lifted Shadow over his head and threw him across the field, and was then punched in the back by a mutated brute, knocking the wind out of him. Shadow landed in a heap in the middle of the field and slowly got to his feet, his anger welling up inside him. His black fur slowly began to glow bright red, as a shell of red chaos energy formed around him. The soldiers were unaware of his powers or their own surrounding, and continued to approach him. Approaching their imminent death. As soon as they were close enough, Shadow said the two words that anyone who truly knows Shadow fears to hear. "Chaos…… Blast!"

The dome of power unleashed instantly pulled in all of the soldiers and brutes, disintegrating them on impact with the blast. It slowly expanded across the filed, almost reaching the throne. The elderly villain in the throne simply stared into the blast, not even caring to escape it. Just before it reached him, the dome faded and Shadow was on his knees in the center of the crater, clearly weakened from using his most powerful attack. The old one slowly got to his feet and began to clap. "Good show, my child. You have proven yourself worthy of the family name, Black Shadow."


	4. The Black Family

_**Shadow 2: Revenge of Doom**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Black Family**_

"Black Shadow? What are you talking about?" Shadow inquired the Black Arms priest before him angrily, although weakened by using Chaos Blast without removing rings.

"Why, you are son of Black Doom, are you not? You contain his blood, his DNA, and therefore, are his offspring. You should be honored to bear the family name of Black. You should be honored to return to your grandfather, Black Mind." Black Mind slowly approached Shadow, entirely unafraid of him, a dire mistake. Shadow was immediately infuriated. His hate for the fact that he was related to Doom had been exploited, another dire mistake made by Black Mind. Shadow began to laugh menacingly as he got closer, his fur slowly turning dark red instead of the usual bright red, and his eyes became blank white.

"Do you really think I want to be a member of the Black Family? I'm going to destroy every last member of the Black Arms race! And you'll be the first of the Black Family to go today!" Shadows dark aura burst across the field and Shadow dashed behind him, grabbing both arms and holding him still. "You cant win!" Shadow immediately kicked his back and broke both of his arms, then leapt back and began to fire a swarm of Chaos Lances at him. A massive cloud of smoke built up around Black Mind, but he suddenly turned around and the quick motion blew away the smoke, revealing that his arms were completely healed, and that his tentacles were now stabbed into the ground, and clearly writhing around beneath the surface, waiting for the moment to attack.

"It is time you were finally scolded by your grandfather for your insubordinance!" Black Minds tentacles began to strike from the ground like striking snakes, prepared to poison Shadow on contact. But the venom was not that for the body. It was poison of the mind that he had prepared. "Shadow, do not resist! You are the greatest member of the Black family that we have yet seen! Possibly greater than Black Death!" The mention of his name angered Shadow greatly. He continued to dodge the tentacles one after another, completely unscathed.

"I'm not part of the Black Family. I have no ties to you as you say. My life is of my own creation, and my destiny is my own. Nobody is going to take that away from me!" Shadow leapt over the tentacles and threw an array of Chaos Spears at Black Mind, and as the smoke cleared and he peered up to find him, Shadow was gone. He then looked directly above and Shadow fires a Chaos Lance directly down on him, and time seemed to slow down for a moment. The Lance pierced through Black Minds main eye and on impact, it let out a burst of red lightning, shooting across the field as the violet blood was disintegrated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Black Mind slowly fell apart, his body burnt to cinders, the most elderly of their people, and one of the strongest, now defeated.

Shadow landed on all fours and slowly stood. "I told you…. I have no ties to the Black family." he slowly began to walk out of the forest, but just before doing so, he took out his communicator and hit a button calling in a satellite strike. He quickly warped out and only a few seconds later the laser hit, slowly spreading across the jungle and disintegrating all life in it. He stood on a cliff just out side its range and chuckled slightly, pleased by the destruction. "Thank you Doctor Eggman…. Without your blueprints, that laser strike wouldn't have happened." Shadow quickly turned around and only looked back for a moment as the laser strike ended, then continued onward, planning out his next attack against the Black Arms. Death was up to something big, but what? He would soon find out…


	5. A Love Lost

_**Shadow 2: Revenge of Doom**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A Love Lost**_

Shadow immediately thought that after the struggle that the GUN gave to the Black Arms last time, their base would be a likely target. Which also meant that Rouge was in danger. Rouge had become the love of his life over the past two years, and if anything happened to her during this attack, he'd never be able to forgive himself. "Rouge… I'm coming. Chaos Control!" Shadow disappeared from the outskirts of the Black Jungle and appeared just outside the base. But when he appeared, what he found wasn't a base under attack. What he found was a base in ruin, and not a single soldier in sight. Shadow slowly walked into the main gate, which had been broken down from the outside, and saw the most ghastly sight of his life.

GUN soldiers bodies lay about the floor and against the walls, blood spattered in every direction. The hand of a young cadet lay outstretched from under a fallen piece of the concrete ceiling. Not a single soldier was left alive. The hundreds of soldiers that enlisted in the GUN to protect the Earth had done their duty, at a high cost. Shadow clenched his fists in rage, his fallen comrades bodies crying out to him in his head. "I'll avenge you all…… every last remnant of the Black Arms will be destroyed!" Shadow quickly skated into the inner halls of the base, soon coming upon a large circle of Black Arms soldiers and brutes, and in the center of that circle, was Black Death holding up an unconscious Rouge.

"Rouge!" Shadow was thankfully quiet enough to keep them from noticing him, and decided to wait for a good opportunity to attack without hurting her. Meanwhile, Black Death had other plans. He slowly raised Rouge above his head, as if she was a trophy.

"My brethren, my disciples! I have finally found myself a queen! And all that is left to do… is to corrupt her…" Black Death rose his other arm up to Rouges face, spraying a crimson mist in her face. She immediately awoke, her eyes glowing deep red, as if the light of Hell had awoken in them. Death dropped her and she landed on all fours, slowly rising to her feet as the spores she had just absorbed transformed her into a demonic figure. Her wings became larger, broken, and grotesque. Her gloves and boots ripped off as she grew razor sharp talons, and her heart breastplate shattered. Her white fur was slowly replaced with black and red tentacles, her skin turned to scales. Rouge was now infected by the Black Arms, and it was done before Shadow even knew what was happening. His eyes widened, his usual scowl turning into an infuriated frown as his breathing picked up its pace. He disappeared in a blue flash, then reappearing behind Death, kicking the back of his head. Shadow landed next to Rouge and grabbed her by the shoulder, looking her in the eyes, which he couldn't even recognize anymore.

"Rouge, please, snap out of it! This isn't you, this is the Black Arms doing! Wake up!" Shadow continued to beseech his beloved to return, but she only pushed him back and began to laugh, landing Shadow in Deaths grasp.

"Are you kidding? I'm awake already. More awake than I've been my entire life. Now I see the real world order. And your kind are at the bottom of the food chain now. We'll have you feeding the worms soon." Rouge continued to laugh, as Death raised one of his arms to Shadows face, a unique Black Arms gun slowly protruding from the mouth in its palm, aimed at his neck.

"Within just a few hours, all seven Chaos Emeralds will be ours, and the ritual will commence. My father will be reborn as our god!" Shadow looked into Rouges eyes and saw not a single remnant of her. He slowly shut his eyes and shed a single tear.

"….. I'll be back to get you Rouge." Shadow ducked out of Deaths grasp and began to skate past the soldiers and brutes. A brutes fist came crashing down on top of him, but Shadow quickly used Chaos Control and disappeared again, safely out of Deaths sight. Death began to shake in frustration, then swallowed his gun once again and stomped in the dirt, yet something felt wrong. He picked up his foot to find what looked like a piece of a hardened black eggshell. But it was shaped like half of a gold ring…


	6. Alliance

_Shadow 2: Revenge of Doom_

_Chapter 6_

_Alliance_

**The wreckage of the Black Arms airships seemed peaceful almost. Not a single soldier or brute in sight, only rubble. Apparently, the Black Arms found it useless to revive these ancient technologies and instead use their own. Shadow peered around the wreckage, hoping to find a clue as to what kind of ritual Black Death was planning. Yet within a few moments, he instead came across a terrorizing sight. A muscular beast of a brute came crashing through the wall to his left. Shadow immediately jumped out of the way and skid to a stop, trying to get a close look at who his opponent was. For a moment, he wished he hadn't seen. This brute was short, with two massive bladed claws on each hand, and pointed sharpened dreadlocks. **

**It was clear who this warrior truly was. It Knuckles, corrupted to the fullest extent, his powers grown beyond imagining. Shadow knew that he had to defend himself, no matter who it was, so he launched an array of Chaos Spears. Knuckles immediately raised both arms, and the ground around him lifted, blocking the attack with ease. Shadow now realized how tough of an opponent he was facing. Knuckles had the ultimate strength, an incredible defense, long range combat, and no weak point in sight. He would need some help to bring this one down. Knuckles leapt forward to claw at him with his serrated blade claws, but instead was thrown aside by a spinning blue cannonball.**

"**Sonic! Perfect timing. Listen, I need you to distract him, while I find his weak point!" Shadow slowly got to his feet, as another small chip of the black shell fell off his left ankle ring. **

"**Sure thing Shadow. Just don't hurt him too much!" Sonic took off at full speed, circling Knuckles like a tornado. His mindless corrupted form began to claw at the wind, confused by everything surrounding him. Sonic then broke the tornado and ran at a broken piece of an arch, running up, over and all the way to the broken end, launching himself down on Knuckles, trying to land a spinning axe kick. Knuckles blocked with the back ends of his serrated claws, then threw him back into the air, landing next to Shadow.**

"**I think I've got it. The cores are underneath his dreadlocks! Use the wind to lift them so I can get a clear shot!**

"**Got it Shad!" Sonic took off once again, creating enough of a wind to lift Knuckles dreadlocks, the main corruption cell clearly underneath. Shadow knew that if he wasn't fast enough to get past his defense, he wouldn't be able to make it. Knuckles saw their plan, and created a stone sphere around himself, making himself immune to any attacks or the wind. Shadow only smirked and his fists began to glow with chaos energy. **

"**Chaos….. Control!" Shadow disappeared, then reappeared just next to the sphere, landing a solid punch, cracking the outer shell. Sonic joined in and started to homing attack the shell repeatedly, extending the crack with every hit. Shadow continued to smash at it from all sides, teleporting around to weaken the entire surface, making Sonics attacks more likely to shatter it. Sonic then stomped on top of the sphere, leaving a large crack in the top, followed by a full speed spindash, drilling into the core. The moment he broke through, Sonic boosted the rest of the way through, blasting the shell apart, and Knuckles into the air. Shadow immediately warped behind Knuckles, getting a clear view of the corruption cell. "Chaos Lance!" The red bolt of chaos energy landed a direct hit into the corruption cell, and Knuckles passed out as he crashed to the ground, the corruption receding slowly. Sonic stopped spinning and stood next to Shadow, watching him change back. **

"… **You're the only one who can stop this Shadow. You're the only one who really knows the Black Arms, and Doom. If anyone can do this, its you. If I tried to get close enough to end this, I'd likely get corrupted too." Shadow looked at Sonic as if he was a little shocked at Sonics words. Sonic, the hero of the world, who always got all the credit, was now telling Shadow that he was the only one who could win. This time, Shadow was better then him. Shadow looked away as if in a huff, but he was actually smiling on the inside. **

"**Well, don't expect me to let you take back all the glory when this is over…" **


	7. Death

_**Shadow 2: Revenge of Doom**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Death**_

Central City had once again been reduced to rubble by the Black Arms forces, and this time the GUN army could do nothing to stop it. Black Arms soldiers run rampant across the once honored city, searching homes for humans to harvest. All the worlds capitals were under attack, and it seemed as though there was no hope left. But the Earths last hope now stood at the peak of a skyscraper at the edge of the city, peering down over his enemies, knowing clearly that the ones he searched for were there somewhere. Black Death and his beloved Rouge await him. "Chaos Control."

Shadow appeared near town hall, staring at the evil beings sharing a throne in the middle of the city. The corrupted Rouge sat in Black Deaths lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, slightly hanging from him. Death sat with his head held up by his fist, as if he was already bored by his rule over this planet. As Death spotted Shadow, you could tell by his stare that if he had a mouth on his face, he'd have been grinning. "Well, Shadow, this is a surprise….. I didn't expect you back so soon. Rouge dear, why don't you handle this pest?"

"Gladly…" Rouge slowly stood and stepped up to Shadow, who wasn't going to move an inch, only starring her in the eyes. "Fight back you insolent bastard!" Rouge backhanded Shadow, in an attempt to bring out his true power and anger. But something was different. For once, he wasn't angry. Instead, he was saddened. Saddened by the thought that he had really lost the love of his life for good. He simple held his hand to his face and wiped away the blood from the cut her claws gave him.

"Rouge….. Please……. This isn't you… This isn't right…. Come back to me… I…" Shadow hesitated for a moment, for he had never told her how he truly felt yet. They had been dating for a few months again, but he still hadn't said it. Rouge stared at him inquisitively, not a single spark of her normal self showing. "… I love you…"

Rouges eyes suddenly turned from bright hellfire red to a shining indigo, opened wide, and looking as though startled beyond belief. She quickly closed her eyes as the outer corrupted shell over her body melted and burned away, revealing her old self. She quickly got to her feet and glared at Black Death, eyes glowing brightly, her vampiric mist spreading. "Lets show em who's boss baby."

Shadow began to skate at full speed, headed straight for him, Rouge flying at his side. He quickly grabbed her and began to spin on his heels, then threw her legs first at Death, Rouge starting a flying drill kick. A surprised Black Death was caught right in the eye on his chest, crushing him through his throne and landing him on his back. Shadow then continued his spin, a blade of chaos energy emanating from his hands, turning himself into a deadly top. He spun over to Death and just as he stood, Shadow struck his side and threw him into a building, leaving a large gash in his side. Death lay motionless, slain against the rubble. Shadow and Rouge slowly turned their heads to each other and stepped close, then shared a kiss they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Little did they know that Black Death did not breathe in life nor death. He quickly stood and a sharp bullet of black plasma shot out from his palm, striking Rouge in the back. She instantly went limp, and Shadow held her up, deep in shock from that one second. For a moment, they both stood still, staring at each other, and Death began to laugh. Shadow stood there, staring Death in the eyes, and his fury began to grow as he lay Rouge at his feet and pulled out the bullet. Death thought he had won. Now Shadow would be begging for death, begging to be with her in the afterlife. But Shadow knew she was still breathing. And he wasn't saddened by this injury. He was infuriated.

*1* A explosion of red chaos energy appeared around Shadow, his fur now bright red, shining with the fury of an angered god. His aura shimmered like a raging sea in a storm that no man would survive, red lightning flickering around him as an untouchable barrier of raw power. "How dare you……… YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!!" Death was suddenly afraid for his life, staring at Shadows rings as the black shells over them burned away and they all fell off one by one. Shadow held his hand toward Rouge and she was teleported out of range. Out of range of Shadow most devastating attack up to that moment.

Death began to fire every round he had, his energy depleting fast. But they all bounced off of Shadows aura as he slowly and menacingly walked toward him, every piece of rubble he came in contact with burning away, the ground under him tearing apart. As he approached Death, he was pushed against the wall and Shadow held him by his throat. "This is my revenge… this is your judgment! CHAOS……… BLAST!"

The next thirty seconds of Shadows life, and the last moments of Deaths life were nothing but a red blur. A mile of the city was swallowed whole by a sphere of raw destruction so powerful that it summoned lightning from the heavens and burned away every building in sight. As the lights faded, all that was left was Shadow the Hedgehog, standing in the middle of the rubble, on his knees, panting heavily. His rings teleported back into place and his power was under control once again. Shadow had stared Death in the eyes, and he wasn't afraid, He wasn't afraid to die….his only fear now….. Immortality…


	8. The Black Hole

_**Shadow 2: Revenge of Doom**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Black Hole**_

Shadow stood in the middle of a great crater in Central City, trying to piece together what the Black Arms had planned. Death said that Doom would have his revenge, but how? He gazed to the skies, pondering this very question, but with no answers there either. Until the most terrifying thing he had ever to that point in his life began. A black hole slowly opened nearby in the night skies, and from it came a dozen Black Comets. This was the remainder of the Black Arms. If only one comet gave them so much trouble before, this would surely destroy them. Unless someone intervened. And there was only one who could. But how could Shadow defeat twelve comets? The answer came running at him at the speed of sound.

"Shadow, over here! We got the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic came to a skidding stop next to him, and Rouge flew up behind him, looking back to her old self, but weakened. Shadow looked at Rouge in surprise, realizing that the bullet she was hit with was only a tranquilizer. He smiled slightly and looked over at Sonic, realizing that in this time of crisis, he had to be serious. Sonic held out his hand and the seven lights shifted down his arm, emerging as the seven Chaos Emeralds. "You're the only one who can do this Shadow. Get em good." Shadow nodded and the Chaos Emeralds began to circle him.

"Rouge….. I promise…. I'll be back."

*1* Shadow clenched his fists and focused his own chaos energy, and the Chaos Emeralds began to dance around him. His spines aimed themselves skyward, flowing like a slow burning fire, his black fur slowly turning to an ominous gold, shining with the light of the heavens. Super Shadow slowly turned back toward Rouge and kissed her quickly, feeling that he may not return. Even a Super form can't win this easily. But then again… he wasn't average. He was the Ultimate Power, the Ultimate Lifeform. And now was his time to shine. Shadow flew high into the skies, and out into space, prepared to do whatever it takes to win. As he flew, the two rings on his wrists flew off and his power began to torrent out, his immortality slowly draining.

As he approached the comets, he soon realized that each one was only a fraction of the size of the original. Each one only a quarter the size, making this more like taking on three comets. This would be easy for Shadow. He flew head first into the leading comet, and struck straight through with a point blank Chaos Lance. But Shadow stopped in the middle of the comet. He looked around to find millions of Black Arms minions, every last one staring at him. But then one of them turned and ran, knowing what Shadow had planned. Shadow smirked and turned to his left, staring at the core of the comet, an energy source so great that its destruction would take out the entire comet. "Chaos……. Rift!" Shadow fired two rifts, one at himself, and one at the containment field for the core. As Shadow appeared outside the comet, the comet itself started to glow and expand, until the red and violet energies began to overload and the comet was vaporized, not leaving a single scrap nor soldier.

The next few would be more difficult, now that they knew of the threat he posed. They all began to fire every weapon at their disposal, and Shadow simply used Chaos Control, swerving around every shot in slow motion, and before they knew it, he warped into the core of the second ship. Shadow turned toward the soldiers staring him down and began to laugh. "You have five seconds to live. Use it wisely." He quickly ripped out the circuits to the second barrier, then warped out into space once again, just before the explosion swallowed the second comet.

Just as Shadow was about to attack the third, all of the remaining ten disappeared in a flash, and reappeared on the Earths surface. As they landed, massive tentacles reached out and attached them to the ground, and they began to drain energy from all sources of life around the world. All the plants died swiftly, and wildlife became weak. Humans fell ill and the world itself seemed to stop. Shadow then heard a very familiar voice. One he wished to never hear again. A deep scratchy voice that came from the air, as if the speaker was a god. Maybe Black Mind was right. He is a god. The one great eye, as large as one of the Black Comets, appeared before him an a blood red haze, gazing over him with a stare that would strike fear into the bravest heroes.

"Well Shadow….. You knew this day would come…. And now it has.. I WILL LIVE AGAIN!"


	9. The Black God

_**Shadow 2: Revenge of Doom**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Black God**_

Super Shadow stood in wide open space, staring into a gargantuan red eye, which he knew all too well. The eye of Doom stared him down, a demonic force revived by the ritual underway. Dooms laughter rang out across space, a psychic noise broadcast to all living beings. "Shadow….. You may have defeated my incarnate body, but now you shall see the strength of a GOD! Now you shall experience my REVENGE!"

As he spoke, the comets on Earth began to break apart, giving Doom all the life energy they had taken, and slowly forming his new body. He formed thick muscular arms, with razor talons and spikes jutting from his elbows. The blades on his shoulders grew to form an armor coat over them, his head now looking like a mask with horns, the neck made of a thick stalk of tentacles. His legs were millions of tentacles, which then formed together into a massive comet under him, and another gargantuan eye emerged from the front of it, its stare capable of piercing ones soul with fear. He spread his wings and outstretched his arms, yelling to the heavens and Hell. "I…. am…. ALIIIIIVE!"

Super Shadow stared at his new opponent, his eyes shaking in terror. Dooms new body was the size of the moon, towering before him as an unbreakable wall of muscle and raw power. But yet he knew that he couldn't give up, He was the only one who could win. The only one who could defeat the last of the Black Arms. He had to defeat a god. On his own. "Doom….. You'll pay for what your people have done to this planet. And any other planets you've destroyed!" Shadow took his stance, charging as much chaos energy as he could into his hands. Doom simply laughed, crossing his arms and waiting.

"Give me your best…." Shadow began to fire hundreds of chaos spears, creating a massive cloud of smoke as it impacted Doom, shrouding him deep within the cloud. Until Doom flapped his wings. The smoke cleared in a rush, revealing an unharmed Doom, and Shadow realized his fears had come true. Doom was now a god. Doom was now invincible.

"Now I'll show you a small fraction of my power!" Doom bent down and lay his hands on the comet attached to him, and the eye slowly opened. Once fully opened, a massive red aura began to flow into the eye, until it was shining an almost blindingly bright red. Shadow was paralyzed in fear, staring into the eye of the beast, knowing he didn't stand a chance. This would be his end. This would be goodbye for Shadow the Hedgehog. The last thing he saw before passing out in the depths of space was a beam of the most vile energy he had ever felt forced him across space and crashing into what was left of the moon….


	10. The Ultimate Power: Hyper Shadow

_**Shadow 2: Revenge of Doom**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The Ultimate Power: Hyper Shadow**_

*1* Shadow lay deep within the recessions of his mind, in a dark abyss. He slowly stood and looked around inquisitively, searching for something that deep down, he felt was lost in his life. Slowly, images came before him of people he knew all too well. First Sonic, the great blue blur. Then Eggman, and Tails, Knuckles, and Omega, eventually all the people in his life he held dear appeared before him. And most of all, Rouge stood before him, her arms open, holding out a helping hand. Shadow slowly reached for her, only to have them disappear.

As they faded, the images of Gerald and Maria Robotnik appeared before him, just as they were in life. Maria looked Shadow in the eyes, smiling slightly, as the others appeared behind her. "Remember Shadow… They're all your friends. Never forget them. And always protect them. As you would me." Shadow shed a single tear, and looked around himself as the abyss faded. His spines began to float and shine all seven colors, and he found himself in a crater on the moon, surrounded by the seven Super Emeralds. He smirked and looked into Dooms four eyes, his spines aiming to the skies as if he was struck by a bolt cast by the gods themselves. The colors began to flicker faster and faster until he seemed almost white. In a flash, the Super Emeralds bonded with him and Hyper Shadow was born! "This is the Ultimate Power!"

Shadow clenched his fists and flew toward Doom, dodging a massive barrage of winding tentacles, their pointed edges aimed to stab him through. Shadow quickly activated Chaos Control and began to attack Doom from all sides, Chaos Spears landing devastating blows, leaving burns on his skin the size of houses. For a moment, it seemed Shadow was gone, but then he reappeared only a few miles from him, staring down Dooms main eye. Doom took the opportunity to begin charging his ultimate attack, a beam that could obliterate the entire Earth.

"Black Doom… I'm done letting that name control my life. I'm done with your schemes and abominations. Now I'll show you what the Ultimate Power is. I bring your destruction. I end your life. You're not the god of the Black Arms. Because from where I see things…" Doom fired his beam directly at Shadow, and behind him was the Earth itself, prepared to be destroyed. "I'M YOUR GOD!" Shadow lunged directly into the beam, his hand covered in a massive spike of chaos energy. "HYPER CHAOS LANCE!" Shadow then charged directly through the beam, and entered Black Dooms main eye. Doom screamed in pain, both hands on the eye, but then he realizes that Shadow never exited his eye.

"Chaos………. BLAST!" A sphere of chaos energy was instantly released, so great that it immediately disintegrated Dooms main eye. As his body burnt away, he yelled his final words.

"HEAR WHAT I SAY SHADOW! THIS IS NOT THAT LAST YOU'LL SEE OF ME! I'LL BE BACK VERY SOON!" Doom laughed maniacally as his head was burnt away, leaving nothing left of Black Doom or the Black Arms. The light soon faded, and Shadow stared down upon the dying Earth in grief.

"Immortality is a burden that I cannot bear… So I give my eternal life to the Earth……" Shadow slowly removed all four of his rings and his power flowed out in a torrent beyond belief, flooding across the Earth, bathing it in a pure light that seemed a gift from the gods. The lights quickly seeped into every living organism on the planet, reviving its lifeforce and returning the planet to normalcy. Color returned to the trees and plants, and the sleeping and sickened awaked refreshed and renewed. Shadow slowed the torrent and replaced his rings on his ankles and wrists, then warped space and time to appear down on the surface, among his friends. He quickly powered down to normal and collapsed on his back, and began to laugh, looking into the once again blue skies, slowly turning golden in the sunset.

Rouge looked at him oddly, and asked the obvious question. "What's so funny?…"

"Heh… I'm not immortal anymore! I'm just like you guys now!" Shadow smiled wide and everyone else joined in his glee, knowing exactly why he was so happy. Now he could someday join them in the afterlife, whenever that may be. The Ultimate Lifeform. The giver of life.

_**Epilogue**_

The President stood on the ceremonial pedestals at the GUN HQ, placing the badge of leadership onto the reformed Dr. Eggman. "Thanks to your technologies, our soldiers faked death and survived the onslaught of the Black Arms. Our General died in battle with honor, and now I hope that you are willing to take the post he defended with such honor.

"I would be delighted Mr. President." Eggman took hold of his new badge, in a shining gold that now reflected the gold of his heart. After a long year in prison, he learned the error of his ways and took to be their top scientist, and now their leader. "As my first act as the GUN general, I would like to erect this golden statue of our greatest operative, and recent world savior, Shadow the Hedgehog. Also, today just happens to be the day that Solleanna erects their statue of their newest Solleanna Guard, Silver."

"WHAT?! THEY'RE COMPARING ME TO HIM?!"


End file.
